Jinchuu
by gure
Summary: Vignette. A different take on Enishi and Kenshin's meeting on the bridge. Mild Jinchuu spoilers, OOC.


Summary: Vignette. A different take on Enishi and Kenshin's meeting on the bridge. Mild Jinchuu spoilers, OOC.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I just borrowed a couple of characters to satisfy my need for a little bit of silliness.

A/N: I got bitten by my first, tiny plot bunny yesterday morning while brushing my teeth. The image of an angry Kenshin standing on tip-toes grabbing Enishi's ear as if he were a little boy popped into my head, and just wouldn't go away. The result is grossly OOC and completely ridiculous and unlikely.

**Jinchuu**

By: gure

Kenshin's gaze snapped from the pistol that had just bounced off his skull onto the ground, to the young man standing on the bridge. The early morning sunlight cast a delicate rosy-golden glow on Enishi's white hair. It was actually rather picturesque; Kenshin mentally shook his head at his adversary's overblown sense of drama.

Slowly Kenshin raised his hand to wipe the blood off his face. Wiping his hand on the leg of his hakama, he narrowed his eyes at his brother-in-law, who wore an arrogant smirk.

"Enough." A few short strides brought Kenshin up onto the bridge within arm's length of Enishi, who, to his credit, resisted the urge to take a step back from the diminutive swordsman. Standing on tip-toe to bring himself nearer to eye level with his considerably taller relative, Kenshin hissed, "Enishi, Tomoe would have boxed your ears if she knew of the way you are behaving! It's time for you to stop this revenge nonsense." In the next instant, his hand whipped out, securing a death grip on Enishi's ear, causing him to yelp in surprise. "Damn it, Battousai, let go of my ear! This is my Jinchuu, I've nursed it for thirteen years! Let go!"

Kenshin tightened his grip, ignored the younger man's words, and started walking, explaining to Enishi why his Jinchuu wasn't necessary. "This one has carried the guilt of your sister's death for thirteen years. He has been hunted down by his victims' crazed relatives and has met each challenge willingly. The lack of effort on this one's part to locate you after Tomoe's death has always been regretted."

Stopping suddenly, Kenshin looked up at Enishi, whose protests over the treatment of his ear died at the haunted expression in the redhead's eyes. Almost inaudibly, Kenshin whispered, "This one hasn't been laid in thirteen years, out of respect for your sister. Do you have any idea of the torture this one has experienced attempting to be honorable while living with a lovely young woman nearly half his age who wants nothing more than to jump his bones? She teaches kenjutsu, Enishi! A nice toned body, and that little gap in the neckline of her practice gi..." Enishi listened to the object of his obsession's tirade with ever-widening eyes. Listened as his voice grew in intensity, and then trailed off hopelessly. "This one has suffered, Enishi. Your Jinchuu is not necessary, and will never compare."

Using Kenshin's slight moment of inattention to his advantage, Enishi jerked his ear free of his nemesis' grip and regarded him with something bordering on sympathy. Deep down, he knew that the horrors he had planned and had already executed couldn't quite meet up to the punishment his target had already imposed on himself. He thought of his sister, her terrible, incomprehensible taste in men, and the fact that he had made a rather nice living for himself in Shanghai. Maybe this was a waste of time. The elaborate plot of a revenge obsessed madman willing to throw away years of scrambling and blackmailing to work his way to the top of a successful business only to toss it all away for the chance to show off his nifty sword style and to bring misery down on a man who had already made eternal misery his own personal goal.

With that thought, Enishi looked first at the tiny red haired man panting in front of him, arm still raised, a look of horror on his face from what he'd just admitted to his dead wife's little brother. Then he looked at their surroundings, and realized they were nearing the harbor. It was still early, few people were out, but most likely it would be busy down by the docks. A new plan began to form in Enishi's mind. Certainly he could find passage back to China. Somehow, the pathetic situation Kenshin had imposed on himself dampened Enishi's gleeful fantasies of the suffering he would create.

He smirked, this time with the realization that his work had already been done for him. Kenshin, recovering somewhat from his outburst, brought his arm back down to his side and cleared his throat uncomfortably, his gaze darting everywhere but his brother-in-law.

The noise brought Enishi's attention back to the older man, and he made a decision. Catching Kenshin's gaze, he announced, "Forget it. I'm leaving." Ignoring Kenshin's strangled intake of breath, he neatly sidestepped the redhead, tossing over his shoulder as he headed for the docks, "Go back to your kendo instructor, Battousai. Show her what a real sword can do."

Chuckling quietly at the heavy thump of a body hitting the ground, but not looking back to see, Enishi began to whistle a jaunty tune as he made his way down the street.

The End.


End file.
